dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeus
Zeus was the king of the Olympian gods worshiped by the Amazons. He is the father of numerous children which, includes the fearsome God of War, Ares, as well as the heroic Wonder Woman.Wonder Woman's Origin Story Will Go In This Direction Biography Zeus ruled over the Olympian gods as the most powerful one of them, and eventually, millennia ago, fathered Ares, among others. At some point afterwards, Zeus proceeded to create humanity, making them in the gods' likeness. It was said that Zeus cruelly punished the Titan Prometheus for enlightening humankind, as Lex Luthor would recall, millennia later. As Ares started corrupting humanity with war, Zeus created a new race - the Amazons, who were intended to protect humanity from Ares' influence, while spreading love and compassion. Ares, however, viewed humanity with disgust and violently rebelled, killing off the other gods for disagreeing with his bloodthirst and extremism. Ultimately Zeus faced his son in combat and wounded him, temporarily driving Ares back. Before Ares could recover and slay Zeus, Zeus fathered Diana (as a contingency weapon that could one day save humanity by defeating Ares) by Hippolyta, and created the protected island paradise Themyscira for the Amazons to live, hidden from the god of war. After all this, Zeus was slain by Ares. Personality Zeus is known to have been incredibly powerful, yet equally benevolent, just, and wise, as he would create humanity in the gods' likeness (imbuing them with many virtues), and when Ares sought to corrupt them, created the Amazons to protect humanity (imbuing them with the ability to spread love, compassion, and a mutual understanding among all human nations) from him. Zeus' fearlessness, nobility, and foresight are on display when, despite Ares managing to slay every other god in the War of the Gods, Zeus faced his malevolent son in combat without hesitation and drove him back, in order to buy himself enough time to father Diana and create the protective paradise of Themyscira, so that after Ares inevitably kills him, humanity will still have a godly savior capable of stopping the fearsome war god. If the myth mentioned by Lex Luthor (about Zeus cruelly punishing Prometheus) is true, then Zeus can be said to have a darker side, but given Wonder Woman's reaction of frustration and anger upon hearing the account, it is likely that the myth is actually inaccurate. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Pagan God Physiology:' As an Olympian god, and the King of the Olympian gods, Zeus is incredibly powerful, being the most powerful Olympian god of all. **'Creation:' Zeus is known to have created both the human and Amazon races (imbuing both with their mindsets and abilities), as well as later creating the protected island of Themyscira, to bring peace to humanity. Zeus also fathered Wonder Woman, specifically as the "Godkiller" - a contingency weapon to be used to subdue Ares and the latter's warfare manipulation powers.Everything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot. **'Electrokinesis:' Zeus is able to generate and control electricity to an extreme degree. **'Invulnerability:' Zeus, as an Olympian god, is immune to death by normal superficial means. However, he can be slain by other gods, given as how Ares was able to slay him. Everything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot. **'Immortality:' Zeus, due to him being an Olympian god, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with him far predating humanity and the Amazons, having created both of these races. Everything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot. |-| Abilities= *'Expert Leader:' Zeus, having been King of the Olympian gods for centuries, is an extremely skilled, wise, just, and capable leader. *'Master Combatant:' Zeus is a phenomenally skilled and formidable combatant, as in the War of the Gods, he initially gained the upper hand against Ares, grievously wounding and driving the latter back, though Ares would later return and slay Zeus. |-| Weaknesses= *'Beings of Equal Power:' Zeus, when fighting other Olympian gods, such as his son Ares, is more vulnerable, as they are powerful enough to injure and even kill Zeus, notably when Ares was ultimately able to slay himEverything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot. |-| Equipment= To be added Relationships Family *Ares † - son *Wonder Woman - daughter Creations *Humanity *Amazons Enemies *Ares † - killer Trivia *DCEU Zeus has several differences from his original Greek mythology counterpart - the original Zeus had not been the one to create humanity (Prometheus doing so instead), and the original Zeus had been far more narcissistic and cruel, in addition to being less wise, and foresightful. External links *Zeus at the Wonder Woman Wiki *Zeus at the DC Animated Universe *Zeus at the DC Database *Zeus at the DC Movies Wiki *Zeus at the DC Universe Online References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Gods Category:Magic users Category:Supporting characters Category:Presumed deceased